


A Long Forgotten Tale, Remembered by One

by LittleMissKitKat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Angst, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKitKat/pseuds/LittleMissKitKat
Summary: Keeping his distance, Philza finally asked, "Are you the one who can bring back the dead?" He could swear he saw the being's eyes - a bright and vibrant emerald - glimmer in shock."Now that's a question I haven't been asked in quite a few centuries, the short answer is yes." Philza's heart swelled "but the long answer is, it's very complicated, so no."Or, a young Philza searches for a way to bring his loved ones back, but instead makes a friend.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Foolish Gamers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	A Long Forgotten Tale, Remembered by One

**Author's Note:**

> YALL, MY FRIEND WROTE THIS.
> 
> They don’t post anywhere but their writing is amazing, so please take this story that they sent me. They allowed me to post it, don’t worry! 
> 
> I really wanted to share this, and they have a lot of amazing stories they’ve sent me. I might make a book full of the stories tbh. But I hope you guys enjoy!!

Philza Minecraft, that is his name, it is the last connection he has to his beginning. He is, and has long accepted, that he is the last of his people. First the miners, who tossed their wings aside so they could gather resources for their society. Then the crafters, using their small wings to fan smelteries and produce works of art. Finally the explorers, who's wings are like his, wide and large and built to explore the vast and endless land, all gone with the Midnight wind. Lost to plague and hate and war, he has watched all he has come to hold dear wither and vanish like the morning dew. He remembers the black lung choking the miners, the crafters breaking each other for their own arts, and finally the illagers, that disgusting people who burned and destroyed the last pockets of society Philza had.

When he remembers his past, Philza goes quiet, he was young when his people died, but he knows their suffering was great, and one day - before he opened his heart to have children or friends, he learned of an ancient being who could resurrect the dead, and crossed the world to a distant, dusty desert where the being resided.

The temple was old and degraded, Philza had seen some builds like this - such as his home as a yayako - but those were built by the elders, and even those in the great jungles and mountains were in better condition, with only him to care for it. As he glided down and into the temple, he realized the truth.

Golden totems stood in the temple, depicting strange and mysterious creatures he had never seen before, with various symbols he had no name of. He was in a place forgotten by time, a culture returned to the sands from which it first formed, a lost world. Every breath he took in the tomb was the first taken by a mortal in millennia. But he wasn't alone.

"Hello there," a voice behind Philza called out, jovial and friendly "I'm sorry, I didnt hear you come in!" The unexpected noise caused the young Karasu to turn, drawing his sword with his teeth bared.

The figure, their detail shadowed by the desert sun, raised their hands "Woah woah! Let's not get hasty now friend, can I at least ask why your in my home before you gut me?"

Hearing the figure's words Philza had to stop and stare, 'was this the creature who could bring his family back?', he finally lowered his sword and asked "Who are you?"

At that, the figure seemed to stop, as if thinking of a proper answer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, they respond "Call me foolish, but I can't seem to remember! How does that sound?"

Philza couldn't believe this- "That's a stupid name"

"I agree" the figure chuckled, "But until I can remember what it was, how about we call me that?" And they stepped out of the desert sun and into the temple's shade, and Philza saw the man's smile for the first time.

Their body was a few shades darker than the darkest sandstone, and instead of flesh it seemed their body was chiseled, with such detail that from a distance Phil wasn't sure he'd be able to tell them apart from a normal human. All he could do is stare and ask "Who are you?"

The not-man was confused, "Didn't I already tell you? I'm Foolish, and this is my home, may I ask what your doing here?"

Keeping his distance, Philza finally asked, "Are you the one who can bring back the dead?" He could swear he saw the being's eyes - a bright and vibrant emerald - glimmer in shock. 

"Now that's a question I haven't been asked in quite a few centuries, the short answer is yes." Philza's heart swelled "but the long answer is, it's very complicated, so no." and the Karasu's heart froze.

"W-why not? Why can't you bring the dead back to life? WHY NOT!?" he roared, his wings flapping in agitation, ready to fight. He was going to see his family, he will bring them back, all of them. 

Rather than respond, Foolish instead walked up to, then past Philza, seamlessly moving past a sword swipe and into a hall deeper, under the temple itself. "If you follow me, I'll give you a proper answer, I promise it will be worth your time, I know your kind aren't from here, let me at least make your trip somewhat worth it."

Standing there, sword in hand, the last of the winged folk had a choice, to follow and learn, or abandon his quest and live alone forever. His steps carried him quietly into the temple proper, falling into step just behind its sole resident.

The inner part of the temple wasn't dark, or crowded with statues or various fancies like the upper floor, but it was dusty. Solemn statues lined the wall, in various states of disrepair. Various murals and symbols were etched into the walls and ceiling, not an inch of space empty. But it was only when he reached the center of the room, just behind his guide, that he saw the truth.

Philza stood in a tomb of dead and forgotten Gods, with only the Foolish One left behind.

"Please, don't be afraid of me" Foolish's voice carried in the tomb, with a bittersweet tone, "I mean you no harm, I just wanted to show you why I can't bring anyone back." And he moved his arms to show the marking hidden on his body.

"An ankh, I doubt these things exist outside of the temple and my body now, it symbolizes life."

He points to various other symbols, a pig, a bird, a crown, a smiling face and so many more "For me to bring anything back to life, I need my friends, but they've been gone so long I doubt they'll ever be reincarnated, and I have no substitute for them." He explained.

Philza sunk to his knees, his will finally given out and his body - exhausted from the travel and stress - giving up on him. "Is there ANYTHING I can do?" He cried "I want them back, how can I live without them?"

He felt hands on his shoulders, and looked up to see a sad, smiling God. "You live for them child, so their memories can live on in you. Don't destroy yourself from losing them, rise above their ashes so when you do see them again they can be proud of the one they called a son, it is how I keep moving."

The boy cried his heart out for what he lost and never could have again, he was truly the last of his kind. Cold yet warm arms wrapped around him, and for a few moments he felt truly alive again - more than a pair of broken wings, but a hatchling just learning to fly once again.

"Come on, let me take you to the roof, the view is beautiful and its where I keep my food - have you ever had coco puffs? It's a meal I'm working on and I think you'll love it!"

It was the greatest meal Philza had ever eaten, and with a blanket of stars and the moons watchful gaze, he prepared to fly back to his base, it had been to long and if he is going to make life worth it, he needed to start now. 

As he prepared to take off, Foolish called out to him for the last time in his old home. "If I have one suggestion! Start a family! Even if they aren't your kind or your blood, find people you can share your history with! Take it from me, you'll want someone to carry on your Will! Personally, I like Tom!"

Philza turned back to respond, only to see dust and echoing laughter. Spooked, he flew off at last, and vowed to start his own life, one he can be proud of.

He wouldn't know it, but that was only the first of his encounters with the Foolish God, one of the few who he can claim to have forgotten more about the world than he will ever remember... and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
